It's fun if it's for personal gain
by bob-the-bear
Summary: It is the power of four as teenagers! what mischeif will there be when they decide to do some serious personal gain? PG just incase!
1. Magical debates

Magical debates  
  
"Magic is so fun" said Phoebe dreamily. Only one year before had Grams told the four sisters that they were witches. Even now it is still hard to believe that they were super witches – the Charmed ones. She was sitting in the sun with her sisters, chatting about anything and everything under the sun. Now the subject had turned to Wicca.  
  
"Only when we are using it for what ever we want" Paige added mischievously.  
  
Phoebe laughed, then stopped when Piper said "Paige remember what grams told. She said...."  
  
"Yeah, yeah yeah..." Paige interrupted. "Don't use our magic for personal gain"  
  
Prue looked up from the magazine she was reading, and said in her 'motherly' voice "plus once you start breaking the small rules it's only a matter of time before the big ones are next."  
  
Phoebe said chipping in "this always happens when ever Paige and me want to do something magical you two won't let us."  
  
"That's because it always results in trouble by the elders" said Prue.  
  
Phoebe objected. "No it doesn't".  
  
"Ok then, Miss Smarty pants" Said Prue, crossing her arms. "If you are right tell me when was a time you didn't get in trouble with the elders for doing magic."  
  
"Well...um..." said Phoebe, faltering because she knew that Prue would always win the magical debates. "There was that time when.....um .... I can't think of one right now, just a small mind blank..."  
  
"That's because there was not a single time when you didn't get into trouble..." Chorused Piper and Prue. Piper then added "If not from the elders, then from Grams." All went quiet until Piper, Page, Prue and Phoebe all shouted "LEO!!!!!"  
  
Some blue lights appeared with a boy in it. He appeared to be in his late teens, and was wearing a very hassled expression. "What, what!" He shouted looking around. "Is it a demon attack, healing needed... WHAT!!!"  
  
"Well..." Piper said sweetly, casting side long glances at Leo. "We just wanted you to say to Paige and Phoebe that we are not ment to use magic for personal gain..."  
  
"Hey!" said Paige, pouting. "No fair! You aren't allowed to use the boy hormones! That's cheating!"  
  
"Well, are you scared that you will lose the argument?" demanded Prue. "If that's the case, if you were really right, then it wouldn't matter if you and Leo are going out!"  
  
Phoebe quickly replyed "well, if you were so sure you were in the right, then you wouldn't NEED piper to go batt her eyelashes at Leo!"  
  
The two sisters glared daggers at each other. It was then that Leo knew what he was in for. "Well, Leo, sweetie? What is your option on this" Piper asked him.  
  
Leo held up his hands. "Whoa, girls... Number one: Piper, don't give me the puppy dog look. Number two: I never said I was going to give my opinion. Number three..."  
  
The three girls whined. "But, Leo..."  
  
Then Leo said "I am not going to get myself involved in this family magical fight. When I do get involved two of you are always upset... because if I side with Piper and Prue then Paige and Phoebe will be upset, but then if I side with Paige and Phoebe, Piper and Prue will be upset so I'm staying out of this."  
  
"Chicken" Piper told him.  
  
"Yep" Leo responded and with that a swell of blue orbs came and Leo was no longer there. 


	2. I told you so!

I told you so  
  
~~ ~ ~~ ~ ! ~ *~ ! ~ ~~ ~ ~~  
  
"Paige, why is my credit bill three hundred dollars over the limit?!!!!!!!!!" screamed Prue.  
  
"Hey, sis, just chill! I need to be extremely fashionable for school... other wise they will find out I am a witch!!!! I can't just walk up to them in tatters and say that a demon ruined all of my clothes!" said Paige.  
  
Piper and Phoebe walk in.  
  
"What are you 2 fighting about this time, Prue?" Asked Piper.  
  
"SHE SPENT THREE HUNDRED DOLLARS OVER THE LIMIT ON MY CREDIT CARD!!!!!!!! THIS WAS MENT TO LAST ME FOR THREE WEEKS SHE SPENT IN THREE MINUTES!!!!!" shrieked Prue.  
  
"If you let us give personal gain a try, she wouldn't have needed to spend your money!" butted in Phoebe.  
  
"Stop fighting!!!!" said Piper. "Ok, we will give personal gain a try... any thing to stop the fighting..."  
  
"Ok... said Prue. "But if I am right about the consequences 1: you are on your own, 2: piper and I get to do the 'I told you so' dance, kay?"  
  
"AAARRRRGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Phoebe and Piper.  
  
Suddenly they heard uncontrollable laughter coming from the hallway. Unknown to them all Leo had been standing in the door way, watching the cat fight. It appeared that he unsuccessfully tried containing his laughter.  
  
"LEO, you ass hole" said Piper. "What the hell are you doing????"  
  
Leo gave a hurt look. And orbed out of the house just in time other wise he most likely would have needed up in the emergency department of the nearest hospital.  
  
"Woah... Piper! I never knew you could get this feisty!" exclaimed Phoebe. "Though I can't blame you... he gave me a heart attack!"  
  
"Yes she has..." muttered Paige.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yes, she has got that mad before."  
  
"When?" asked Prue, interested.  
  
"Well, there was that time when I spilled coffee on her favorite sweater." said Paige.  
  
"Well that's not too bad, is it?" said Prue disappointedly. "The stains could easily have come out!"  
  
"Yeah, well..." countered Paige. "She found the sweater... in the washing machine."  
  
Piper cut in "It had shrunk so badly Kit* would have fit in it! And I was gonna wear it on my date with Leo that night! I had every reason to yell!! I MISS wearing this sweater! I STILL have it, you know And...  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah... Jeeze, calm down, Pipe!" said Paige. "I said I was sorry!"  
  
Before Piper could continue her rant about her favorite sweater, Phoebe put in "Well, if you had used magic for personal gain, you could have fixed it! You said you still have it, right? So let's fix it!"  
  
Piper opened, and then closed her mouth. "Well... ok, it's in my room!"  
  
The four sisters trooped upstairs. "Ok guys, I have an idea" said Paige. "Grams said we just have to start rhyming, right? So lets hold hands, stand in a circle around the sweater and some one can make up a spell!"  
  
They all stood around the sweater, and there was silence. After long last, Piper said "Well, isn't any one gonna say anything? I can't think of anything."  
  
"Me neither" said Prue.  
  
"I came last in my English class" grumbled Paige. "Well, that leaves you Phoebe, so get to it."  
  
There was a silence, then Phoebe exclaimed "GOT IT!!!!!!!! Let this sweater be now on the mend, let the quality of this sweater be good in the end!"  
  
There was a moment of stillness, then a swirl of lights swirled around the clothing. When all was still again, the girls peered expectantly at it.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
A/N... so was that a cliffie? I dunno if it is or not..... hope you guys all enjoyed this! Thanks to our reviewers... (this is bob-the-bear talking, but Roy says thanks too!)  
  
Chub: NO probs, I love your stories, and if this is anything as good as yours, we'll be lucky! Hope this chappie was long enough for you!  
  
Sammy Solo: I hope this was enough action for you... wasn't sure what you ment, but hopefully this isn't moving too sluggishly!  
  
CharmedBabee0324: Thanks, and we tried!  
  
CInammon: Yay, u reviewed! Thanks for the advice, but nah, I think we will give it a miss because since there are two of us we usually pick up most mistakes.. don't want to bbother another person! Please keep reviewing!  
  
Paige fan: thanks for reviewing, and PLEASE update your stories, I miss them SO much!  
  
lil-whitelighter111488: You liked it? Aww, shucks, I'm blushing! Hehehehehe  
  
bono: Thanks heaps, you rock!  
  
YOU GUYS MAKE OUR DAY!!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING AND WE'LL KEEP POSTING!!!!!!!!  
  
~Roy And ~bob-the-bear ( 


End file.
